


Muscle Memory

by VesuvianSunshowers



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Memory Return, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesuvianSunshowers/pseuds/VesuvianSunshowers
Summary: A year after Countess Nadia's Masquerade, Julian and Orelia advance into their life and relationship. While all seems well, Orelia slowly begins to reveal the troubles of her own.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, julian devorak - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	Muscle Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I hope all is well!
> 
> This is a post-canon fic that I would love to share with you all! While I am not sure how many chapters this work will have, this will be a continued work! This will also be posted on my Tumblr, at vesuviansunshowers with this link: https://vesuviansunshowers.tumblr.com/post/628453028233609216/muscle-memory  
> Comments are always appreciated! Enjoy!

The year following Countess Nadia’s awakening, Vesuvia quickly adjusted to her reinstatement. She reconstructed the city’s economy from the Count’s rule and her three-year slumber. She also started the reconstruction process in the flooded district and the distribution of resources for the impoverished. After Julian was acquitted of the accusations, he opened up a clinic in Goldgrave, where he continued his medicine path. It was just a bridge, and a few shops shy of the magic shop. He treated patients and instruct hopeful apprentices.

Things looked to fall into place perfectly. However, there was a growing strain that Orelia and Julian both felt. For the past few weeks, Julian noticed Orelia growing less responsive and more withdrawn. At any question, she would give a polite yet short reply. Orelia has been working more adamantly than usual, even when Asra returned from his travels. And when she wasn't working at the shop, she kept herself busy with books. Orelia would leave Julian's place earlier in the evening than usual. If she intended to stay the night, Julian would catch Orelia just as she left in the early morning.

While many of these habits are things he'd known Orelia to do since she met him, something was off. While she was usually quiet, she grew to be more taciturn with each passing day. She smiled less, and the loneliness in her eyes festered.

He wanted to ask her; however, he didn't know how.  _ My dove, what is on your mind? What is troubling you, my love? _ And when he mustered up enough grit to ask, it was always at inopportune times. Julian raked through his hair in frustration, with a weary sigh. While he was at the desk of his small home office, filing patients documents, all he could think about was Orelia.  _ Is she upset with me? Have I done something wrong? Did I offend her? _ Worries and anxieties flooded his mind.

He nervously turned to his right, where Orelia was sitting on a loveseat next to his non-medical bookshelf. While the book was held prostrate at her fingertips, her head bobbed forward lightly. Even at this moment, Julian felt his heartache with love.  _ She's so cute… even when exhausted, her posture is fantastic...  _ he chuckled to himself. He slowly rose from his chair, wincing at every creak the floorboards made. With a few yet gentle steps, he stood at the couch’s side and slowly lowered himself, so his abdomen brushed against the armrest. He gently took the now teetering book and rested it on the rug under his chair.

Julian couldn't help observing Orelia's tranquil profile. She almost looked like she was at ease. Her relaxed expression and stray hair fell in her face. The candlelight reflected on her downcasted and long eyelashes, and her full lips still closed even in slumber. Her cute round nose twitched as if it itched in a dream.

Julian whispered longingly, "My beautiful darling, sometimes you feel so far away..." he brushed away the loose strands of hair from her face. "Let me take all your worries and cast them away."

Suddenly, with a small wince, Orelia's brows furrowed. For a moment, Julian panicked silently. Orelia slowly opened her heavy lids and gazed out aimlessly, still in a drowsy state.

Julian then moved closer to her and crouched to her level. "Dearest, you fell asleep again… While it's not late, you can rest on my bed." He rubbed at her arms, kissing her hairline. He was expecting Orelia to protest and insist on returning home, as she usually would. However, she gave a weak smile.

"Would you...join me?" She missed being in his arms, and he craved to be in hers.

"Why, of course!" He whispered enthusiastically. Orelia began to rise from the seat, but he softly dissuaded her. "No, no, my love. Allow me." He snaked an arm at her waist, and another under her knees. Orelia gingerly wrapped her arms around his back. She left a lazy kiss at the corner of his mouth.

"Thank you, Ilya." She hummed hoarsely into his collar. He grinned and rose slowly.

"Anything for you, my sweet." He carefully walked to the bedroom, mindful of the doorways’ turns or jolts from treading up the stairs. "Last doorway." He whispered before turning to the side, walking her in.

"Julian, that was very romantic." She said with a forlorn smile, lamenting her fatigue.

"I'd do this a thousand times more for you." He hummed. He placed her at her favorite side of the bed and helped her out of her shoes. He hurried around the bed, removed his eyepatch, boots, and reclined next to her.

Orelia nuzzled her back at Julian's chest, and he wrapped his arms around her waist after leaving kisses over her clothed shoulder. Orelia softened and placed her hand atop his.

After a few minutes, Orelia shifted a few times while still in Julian's grasp.

"Am I making you uncomfortable, dear?" He inquired nervously.

"Oh no, not at all," She reassured. "I'm not used to sleeping in this much clothing,” she admitted sheepishly.

"Oh, right!" Julian croaked. "I'll, um, turn the side. I won't look…" He stammered with a flush. However, a mischievous grin formed at his face. "Unless you want me to, of course!"

Orelia grinned softly, releasing a demure giggle.  _ She smiles _ , he mused lovingly. Orelia delicately removed her shawl from her shoulders. "Well, I'm afraid you won’t see anything new." She chucked.

"Not at all! I learn something new from you every day!" He crooned. Julian noticed that Orelia began folding her shawl. "And I'll take care of that too!" He took the cloth away from her and folded it himself. "All you need to do is to undress!" He suggested with a tilt to his voice and a raised brow.

Orelia chuckled heartily and removed all her clothing until she was left in her slip and necklace.

While Julian was excited at Orelia undressing, he got caught up in folding her clothes. After placing her clothes on a chair, he turned to her and asked, "My dear, would that necklace be too uncomfortable to sleep with?"

"Oh." She realized, playing with the cross of the necklace.

"There's no need if you don't want to!" He reassured gently, but she finished removing it. "Oh, um...Let me place it here then," He explained as he placed it on a handkerchief with dainty red embroidery that laid at his bed stand. "Safe and sound."

She gave Julian a sleepy grin. "Thank you, Ilya…" she placed her hand over his heart. "May I rest on you? Please?" She sounded almost sorrowful.

"Of course!" He squabbled, feeling his heartstrings tugged by her politeness. He quickly laid on his back and outstretched his arms needfully.

She slowly lowered her head to his chest and rested a hand at his diaphragm. Unknowing to the both of them, the two both stared off into space, both harassed with intrusive thoughts.

Orelia's warm breath tickled at his chest, but it soothed him.  _ Maybe it's all in my head _ , he reassured himself. Julian grew hot, and his chest felt sweaty, but even the smallest of things makes him heat up. He paid no mind to it. Julian studied the top of Orelia's head, which laid on his chest, rising and falling with every breath made. However, he could've sworn he felt a wet droplet of fall at his bare chest. A few moments later, a small sniffle sounded from Orelia.

Julian's heart raced with nervousness, with wild thoughts clouding his head. After a few slow and calming breaths, he said, "Orelia, you're crying." He slowly raised, causing his lover to do the same.

"Oh goodness, I didn't even notice…" she chuckled bitterly, wholly avoiding his gaze. She raked her loose curls back and sighed, while sitting at her knees, away from him. Before he could ask her a question, she turned to him timorously. Her face was flushed, and her eyelashes were glossy from the tears. "Ilya, I'll be right back after a smoke."

"Orelia-"

"It'll be quick, I promise!" And with that, she hopped off the bed, slipped on her shoes, and raced out the room. Julian rose, slowly followed her.

"Orelia, love, wait!" He reached out to her and latched onto her desperately in a soothing embrace. After some moments, he cupped her face. He began with a harried look, “My Sweetheart, I don’t know what’s distressing you, but I’m here! Anything you need, and I will do whatever I can for you to be well!”

She softened at his words and breathed slow and long, placing her hands atop his. With glassy eyes, she reassured, "I will be brief...I'll be back soon." She eased out of his hold, retrieved a small tin from her pouch, took her cloak, and exited coolly.


End file.
